User blog:PANGOLIN2/Venture League Report: Cuba
As a member of Venture League, I feel it is our duty to chart new worlds we discover. After my recent travels to the (so far un-chartered in the LEGO world) island of Cuba, I have decided to compile a report to share with all the factions. With a treacherous flight through turbulence unknown, flying on the outer rim of a gigantic hurricane, this explorer braved the travel and arrived on an island that doesn’t appear to have been explored by Minifig kind. With the heat from being in a Caribbean island, Adventurer style hats should be worn to keep your block from melting in the sun! Crew shirts or tank tops are a good choice to keep you from getting too hot. Wear light pants, as heavy stuff will slow you down. Make sure to visit vendors regularly, as the water isn’t safe to drink. I’d advise a Yo Ho Ho Mug. The forests and rural areas are exactly like Gnarled Forest, except with minor differences. No apes here, and any admirals or pirates left the island about two centuries ago. Also, instead of bananas, coconuts grow at the top of trees. Make sure you have a cutlass ready to cut it from the tree! All buildings, in the city or otherwise, appear like many Avant Gardens properties. Incomplete, clumsy, and if you touch them they’ll probably fall apart. The insides may have rare items and be very well decorated, but better be careful here. Personally I’d recommend to Assembly that everything needs knocking down and building again, or at least to re-paint everything. A Flash Bulb could be good here to keep memories of all you have seen. It seems many of the local people when in highly populated areas are like the Pirates (even have a local drink named after the Buccaneers) in that they will scheme in a way to get after your coins from your hard earned Maelstrom fighting. Not to fear, there’s very little danger anyone would ever attempt to smash you for your items, but they’ll probably try and trade you a fake rare item for lots of coins so be careful! Mythrans are hard to come by out here. If you’re like this adventurer, then you probably don’t know how to speak the local language. Maybe you never tried a different server in LU, or you simply didn’t check up on much before you left on your travels. Never fear. Use your basic speed chat emotes. Everyone understands emotes if you use them right. In a city, vendors are everywhere and you can get many delicious healing items, just make sure your vendor offers a fair price. But there are few rocket pads or anything like to travel, so if you want to go somewhere you should plan ahead and keep looking at your world map. The train is called “The Blue Danger” by natives for a reason. This explorer survived, but with every door being left open where people could just fall out, maybe stick to your jet pack for now. So fellow Minifigs, that’s why I’ve not been here for 2 weeks. Thought I’d celebrate the return from my holiday/vacation with that little report for you. Hope you enjoyed! Category:Blog posts